TentenXItachi
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: This is my first published story on this site. Maybe because i started 10/3/12. so please tell me how i did on my story. oh and all the summaries for each chapter will be before the chapter starts. thanks and post a compliment or tell me how i did and if you liked it or tell me what to change rated T for one word just in case. thx.
1. Chapter 1: Tenten and Itachi meet!

Summary: Tenten, a 16 year old Kunoichi, and Itachi, a 17 year old akatsuki member, met in a abandon village. Every night they meet in the abandon village and soon they're slowly falling in a forbidden love. The other akatsuki members, knew he liked her, but they tried to keep him away. As did Tenten's friends Kushina and Hinata.

Chapter 1: Tenten and Itachi meet!

It was a bright sunny morning in the hidden leaf village. A 16 year old girl named Tenten was getting ready for a day at the ninja academy, she was going to become a sensei and have a squad of her own. Tenten rolled up her long black hair, she put on a grey fish net shirt, then she put on a black shirt that had her left sleeve go to her shoulder and her right sleeve go to her wrists. Tenten put a pair of black pants on then she put her headband on her forehead. Tenten picked up her weapon scrolls and kunai was known as a weapon mistress. She had a personality that could kill and could be kind and sweet.

Tenten's friends Kushina and Hinata were waiting for Tenten and they too were going to be sensei's too. Kushina had long red hair and a dress that matched her hair. She had on blue sandals and had her weapons in a pouch. She had her leaf headband on her forehead. Kushina was known as the red hot halepino for her attitude. Hinata had blue hair that went to the middle of her back. She wore a blue and jacket and blue pants on. She wore blue sandals too. She had her headband around her neck. Hinata was known as the gentle one.

The 3 girls started walking to the academy when 3 boys named Naruto, Neji, and Minato showed up behind them. Minato had yellow spikey hair and he wore a white and red coat with a green vest and black pants underneath. He wore black sandals too. Minato was known as the yellow flash of the leaf. Neji wore a white shirt that both sleeves went to his wrists. He had white pants with a black belt like cloth around his waist. His brown hair was to the middle of his back. Neji was known as the genius. Naruto had yellow spikey hair too. He wore a black and orange long sleeve shirt. He had orange pants and black sandals on. Naruto was known as the #1 knucklehead.

On the way to the academy Minato asked " Hey Kushina, I was wondering, would you go on a date with me?"

Kushina looked at him and said " Sure! When?"

Minato said " How about tonight at my house? I live alone so my parents won't bother us." Kushina nodded and took Minato's hand as did he.

Meanwhile Naruto was asking Hinata the same thing and Hinata said " Sure! When?"

" How about tonight at my place?" Naruto asked Hinata nodded and walked beside Naruto. Neji walked beside Tenten then he asked her " Hey Tenten, wanna hang out at my place? My parent won't mind if you stay."

Tenten looked at him and then said " No thank you." Then she walked away from him. The 2 other boys went to Neji's side. Minato then asked " So what did she say, Neji?"

" She said no." Neji said in a disappointed voice.

" Well, Kushina said yes to me." Minato said in a excited voice.

" So did Hinata." Naruto said.

" Oh, I know! You can ask her friends to talk to her" Minato said. Neji looked at him and said " That sounds like a great idea!"

(Later that night after meeting her new squad)

Tenten, Kushina, and Hinata were walking home that night when Kushina said " Hey Tenten, Why did you say no to Neji?"

Tenten looked at her and said " Because i have other things to do than be with him tonight at his house, but Tomorrow i have complete free time. I can hang out with Neji then."

" Oh. That explains it. I'll tell Minato to tell Neji that." Kushina said. After a couple of minutes Hinata and Kushina finally left to meet up with Naruto and Minato. Tenten walked past her apartment to do her final task. She had to look for a Twin-tail cat for squad tomorrow. She knew they lived in abandoned villages and only came out at night. After ten minutes passed she finally came to an abandoned village just outside the leaf village gate. She told the gatekeepers that she had an errand to run and they let her pass.

" Finally, now i can get that twin-tail and get the hell out of this place." Tenten said. She walked around the village. All of a sudden someone said " Who are you? What are you doing here this late?" Tenten spun around and saw a guy who looked a year or so older than her. The stranger said again " Who are you? And what are you doing here this late?"

" I'm Tenten Tategami. And searching for something that only comes out at night in abandon villages. Who are you?" Tenten then noticed the guy had an akatsuki coat on and he had the sharingan eyes that only can from the Uchiha clan.

" W-wait your Itachi Uchiha!" Tenten said with a suprised tone. Itachi smiled. Then Itachi said " Are you perhaps looking for the twin-tails?" Tenten nodded.

" I can show you where their at if you want." Itachi said.

" Yes, please show me." Tenten said. Itachi told her to follow and to be very quiet, and she followed silently. After a few minutes Tenten spotted a twin-tailed cat a few feet in front of them.

" The twin-tails love people they'll come right to you if you sit down." Itachi said. Tenten sat down and the twin-tail excitedly came over and crawled into her lap.

" So, Itachi why are you in this abandoned village?" Tenten asked.

" I needed to get away from my partner for awhile." Itachi answered. Tenten and Itachi talked for an hour then Tenten said good night and went back to her apartment followed by the twin-tailed cat. Before she got to far Itachi called out " You might as well name that cat because she'll never leave your side!"

" I planned on it thats why a i came to this abandoned village in the first place!" Tenten called back. Tenten decided to call her new pet Kilala. Before she went back to her apartment, Tenten bought a little kitty bed and placed in next to her bed. Tenten and Kilala ate dinner together, then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden love

Summary: Tenten and Itachi always meet at the abandon village outside of the leaf. Tenten's friends decide to follow her one night because she's acting strange same goes for Itachi and the akatsuki. They fall in a forbidden love. Will they ever be together or are they going to be seperate from one another forever? Read this and find out!

Chapter 2: Forbidden love

A month has past since Tenten and Itachi first met at the abandoned village. In a short time they became friends, but slowly the two were falling in love each time they met up in that abandoned village. One morning as Tenten was leaving her apartment her friends Kushina and Hinata caught up to her before she got to far.

" Morning Tenten!" Kushina called out.

" Morning. " Tenten said back.

" What are you going to do today with your squad?" Hinata asked. Tenten thought for a moment then she said " I think I'm going to take them on a survival mission outside the village for a couple of days, but I have to ask Lady Tsunade first. What about you?"

" Maybe I can go with you." Hinata said.

" Me too. This will be fun!" Kushina said. Then the 3 girls started walking to Lady Tsunade's office. When they got there Tenten knocked on the door and a voice said " Come in.". The 3 entered and in front of them the Hokage was doing her paperwork as usual. Tenten stepped forward and asked " Milady, I was just wonder ing if squads 5, 6, and 7 can go on a survival mission outside the village for a couple of days?"

" That's fine by me. It will give the rookies a challenge. Tomorrow you will head out." Lady Tsunade said. Tenten, Kushina, and Hinata nodded and left the room. A few minutes later the 3 squads were waiting for their sensei's only a few minutes.

" Okay. All of you will be going on a survival mission outside of the mission for 3 days and nights. Be prepared and don't bring any food. All you need is your weapons." Tenten told all 3 squads. They nodded and went home to get some rest and to pack their things. Tenten quickly packed her stuff and Snuck passed the gatekeepers and went towards the abandoned village where she was going to meet up with Itachi.

When she got there Itachi was already waiting for her. Tenten ran over and told him what she was planning to do.

Itachi grinned and said " Sounds to me like your going to be busy making sure those Genin don't kill themselves with poisonous plants and animals."

Tenten rolled her eyes at him and said " I doubt it's going to be that hard to make sure they don't eat poisonous plants or get attacked by wild animals. Besides, there's going to be 2 other Jounin with their squads." Now it was Itachi's turn to roll his eyes at her. Then Itachi's smile faded and he looked to the ground.

" What's wrong, Itachi?" Tenten asked.

" I'm an akatsuki member and your a leaf ninja, and..." Itachi paused.

" And what?" Tenten asked.

" Well, I really like you, if you know what i mean." Itachi said blushing.

" You mean you have a crush on me?" Tenten asked. Itachi nodded.

" Well, I do have a crush on you too." Tenten said blushing.

" But, the leader of the akastuki already knows about you, but if the leaf found out your with me every night, then who knows what would happen then." Itachi said looking at the ground. Tenten looked at the ground too.

" Maybe I can go with you and join the akatsuki?" Tenten asked.

" I don't know, but i'll ask Pein if you can. I'll tell you what he says after you get back from the survival mission." Tenten nodded. Then, Tenten saw the sun beginning to rise and she said good bye and snuck back in the village.


	3. Chapter 3: Survival mission

Summary: Just so you know most of the Jounin will be Genin because I suck at coming up with names. This chapter is about Tenten, Kushina, and Hinata's squads. Tenten's squad is squad 7. Kushina's squad is squad 5. And Hinata's squad is squad 6.

Chapter 3: Survival mission

DAY #1

Tenten decided to change before she had to meet up with Kushina, Hinata and her own squad. This time she wore a red shirt where the sleeves didn't cover her shoulders. She put black pants on and black sandals. She left her hair down and put her headband on her forehead. She grabbed her backpack and started packing all over again checking to see if she had everything.

" Weapen scrolls. Check. Kunai knives. Check. A tent. Check." Tenten said checking everything. Then she nodded and went to the gate to wait for the others. Tenten waited 5 minutes before her squad arrived. In Tenten's squad was Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Iruka Umino. Next to arrive was Hinata and her squad. In Hinata's squad was Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka with his dog, Akamaru, and Ino Yamanaka. Last, Kushina and her squad arrived. In Kushina's squad was Choji Akimichi, Suigetsu Houzuki, and Anko Mitarashi. All 9 Genin were very well trained too.

" Are we all ready to go?" Tenten asked. Everyone nodded. Then they headed out. About 100 miles away from the village, the 3 squads decided to make camp and have a look around the area. The squads went with their own sensei's and went to explore in diffrent directions.

" Sensei. Will there be enemies around here?" Kakashi asked. Tenten halted, then she said " No, there shoundn't be. But if we were attacked i'll bet you that you could handle the enemy." Tenten smiled at her squad and they nodded back. Slowly, dark storm clouds began to roll in.

" Okay you 3. I think it's about time we went back to camp." Tenten said. They nodded and they all started to head back. When they got back the tent was already set up and the other 2 squads were already inside. Squad 7 went inside the huge tent and settled down. Hinata and her squad picked herbs that could be used as food on their way back to camp. After a nice meal everyone fell asleep.

Day #2

The next morning was wet and soggy from the rain the night before. Each team went farther than they did last time and all the Genin were told what plant was what and if it was poisonous or not. Tenten's team was busy picking herbs when, all of a sudden 2 rouge ninja's came out from behind a tree and attacked them.

" You three take that one! I'll take this one!" Tenten called out to her squad.

" Yes, Sensei!" Replied Kakashi.

" We'll do our best!" Sakura said.

" Leave it all to us, Sensei!" Iruka said with confidence. It only took Tenten about 3 minutes to defeat the ninja and as did her squad as well.

" I've got to admitt you 3 were exellent on your own. You used your teamwork very well. You could as well be Chunin now." Tenten complimented her squad.

" No Sensei, Its all thanks to you. If you haven't taught us teamwork we would be dead by now." Sakura said. The others nodded.

" Thank you. Now let's head back to camp." Tenten said. The 3 Genin nodded and followed their sensei back to camp. While the 9 Genin bragged about their achivements, Kushina, Hinata, and Tenten were talking about what had happened.

" I don't understand. Rouge ninja's attacking you too." Hinata said in total bewilderment.

" So you guys were attacked too." Kushina said.

" I just hope that there's no more rouges anywhere around here. First thing in the morning we'll leave." Tenten said. Kushina and Hinata nodded.

" Okay. First thing in the morning we'll head back to the village. so pack up and be ready to leave in the morning." Tenten told th 9 Genin. They all nodded and went to pack their bags. In no time the genin were fast asleep but Tenten and her friends stayed up to keep a look out.

DAY #3

The next morning, everyone was all set and packed up. As soon as they got the tent down everyone started heading back to the village. In no time at all they reached the village gate. The 3 girls told their squads to go home. After they left the 3 girls went straight to Lady Tsunade's office. When they reached the office door Tenten knocked 3 times. Lady tsunade said " Come in."

" Milady, i'm afraid i have some bad news. All three squads were attacked by rogue ninja's , but none was hurt, about 100 miles away from the village." Tenten said. Tsunade was shocked to hear this news. Then she said " Shizune! Send a team of Jounin and Chunin out to keep watch around the gate!"

" Yes, milady! Right away." Shizune said running out of the room.

" Thank you girls for telling me you can go home now." Tsunade said in a soothing voice. The 3 girls left and went home. Tenten was almost skipping home because she was thinking of Itachi and couldn't wait until nightfall.


	4. Chapter 4:part 1: The akatsuki

Summary: Sorry for taking so long my laptop is being slow and stupid and needs an upgrade. I'll let you know when my laptop has been upgraded. In this chapter you'll find out if Tenten can join the akatsuki and be with Itachi. But, I bet you'll know the answer from the chapter title. So enjoy!

Chapter 4: The akatsuki

Later that night Tenten was sneaking out of the village to see her love, Itachi Uchiha, in the abandoned village outside her village. She successfully made her way out of the village. It only took her a minute or two to get to the abandoned village. Itachi was already waiting for her with an akatsuki coat in his arm.

"So they said yes?!" Tenten asked excitedly. Itachi nodded and gave her the coat. She put the coat on and took off her leaf headband and hid it under some tree roots. Then, Tenten followed Itachi back to the akatsuki hideout with a smile on her face.

"Well, this is it. Before we go in I should warn you about 2 of the members. One is Deidara, and the other is Hidan. Watch out for both of them." Itachi warned Tenten. Tenten nodded.

"I'll take you to Pein, our leader, first. Then I'll introduce you to the rest of the group after." Itachi said holding the door for Tenten. Tenten walked inside and looked around the living room, which is plain. They walked down the hall way and then came to a door at the end of the hall. Itachi knocked on the door and a voice said "Come in." Tenten and Itachi walked into the room. The room was dim lighted and it took a minute for Tenten's eyes to adjust to the light.

When her eyes adjusted, she saw a man in the corner of the room at his desk.

'His eyes are creepy' Tenten thought. Pein's eyes glowed orange in the dim light.

"So I'm guessing this is Tenten." Pein said to Itachi. Itachi nodded.

"Well, she's not as pretty as you described her." Pein said. Tenten's face grew red with fury. When Pein saw her face he quickly said "I'm just joking! Take it easy!" Tenten grabbed Pein's coat with both hands and shook him back and forth yelling "DON'T EVER JOKE AROUND ABOUT A GIRLS LOOK! THAT WILL GET YOU INTO SOOO MUCH TROBLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Pein got free from her grip and slowly nodded and backed away from her with a scared look on his face.

After they left Itachi said "Well, that was a little unexpected."

"What was unexpected and who's the new girl?" A voice said from behind them. They turned around and a blue man was standing a few feet away from them.

"Hey Kisame, this is Tenten and she scared Pein so badly he actually hid from her."

"Really? That's unbelievable!" Kisame said in surprise. Kisame looked at Tenten and said "Hey, I'm Kisame; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you. The pleasure is all mine." Tenten said. As Tenten and Itachi walked around the house they came to a red door. Itachi knocked and the door opened and a red-haired boy was standing there.

"What do you want, Itachi?" the boy asked.

"Hey, Sasori. I have someone for you to meet." Itachi said and stepping back so he could see Tenten.

"Who's the girl, Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"This is Tenten, she's a new member." Itachi told him.

"Tenten, this is..." Itachi started.

"The puppet master, Sasori of the red sand. I've head of him from my father since he's a puppet master, too" Tenten said.

"So, you've heard of me." Sasori said casually. As Itachi lead Tenten down the hall they stopped at another door that was painted orange. Itachi knocked and a boy with an orange mask on peeked out of the room and said "Hey, Itachi. Did you need something?"

"Tobi, I have someone I like you to meet." Itachi said once again and stepped aside so Tobi could see Tenten.

"Oh, hello. I'm Tobi. Nice to meet you." Tobi greeted.

"Hi, I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you, too." Tenten greeted back. After awhile Tenten and Itachi said good-bye to Tobi and went to the door that had dark blue flowers all over it. Itachi knocked on the door and a girl with blue hair came out.

"Hey, Itachi." The girl said. Then she noticed Tenten standing behind him and she asked "Who's that?"

"Konan, this is Tenten. She's a new member." Itachi explained.

"It's nice to meet you, Tenten, I'm Konan." Konan said.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Konan." Tenten said.

Tenten and Itachi walked further down the hall and stopped at a door with unusual markings on it. Itachi paused before knocking and turned to Tenten and then he said "This is Hidan's room; you might want to be prepared." Tenten nodded and pulled out a kunai knife just in case. Itachi Knocked and a voice on the other side of the door yelled "Who the hell is it and what the fuck do you want?!"

"Hidan, its Itachi. I have someone for you to meet. Open the door." Itachi said. The door opened and Hidan stood there with an agitated look on his face. When he saw Tenten, the look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a creepy stare.

"So, who's the new girl?" Hidan asked excitedly.

"This is Tenten. She's the new member. AND, she' MY girlfriend, so leave her alone." Itachi said sternly.

"Fine, whatever. So long." Hidan said

TO BE CONTINUED DUE TO ERROR OF MY LAPTOP...

I'LL POST NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET IT FIXED.

SORRY.


	5. Chapter 4:part 2

Chapter 4: Part 2:

Summary: I finally got my labtop fixed! Okay part 2. Tenten will finally meet the rest of the members of the akasuki and go on her first mission, with none other than Itachi, and of course, Kisame.

As Itachi lead Tenten to another hallway, he was smiling as he went. As the came to a green door that looked like vines, a figure came out of the wall and scared Tenten half to death.

"H-how did you do that?" Tenten asked startled.

"It's one of Zetsu's abilities." Itachi said calmly.

"Who's the girl, Itachi?" The white zetsu asked.

"This is Tenten. She's a new member." Itachi told him.

"About time we got another member!" The black zetsu exclaimed. Then Zetsu went back into his room. Tenten sighed after they left.

"Zetsu usually stays in his room, so you don't have to worry about him sneaking up on you. Okay now we visit Deidara." Itachi said. Tenten nodded and followed him across the hall. As Itachi and Tenten crossed the hall to Deidara's room, Tenten saw that his door looked like it had explosions on it. Just before Itachi knocked on his door, Deidara came out of his room.

"What the hell..." Deidara started. Deidara saw Tenten and asked "Who's the cute girl, Itachi?" Deidara didn't look away from Tenten.

"This is Tenten. She's a new member and she's MY girlfriend!" Itachi said sternly.

"Hmph! She's to cute to be with someone like you." Deidara said. Then the two boys started to argue. Sasori walked over to Tenten and sighed.

"How about i introduce the others, cause i doubt they'll stop arguing." Sasori said. Tenten nodded and followed Sasori.

"Who have you met so far Tenten?" Sasori asked.

"I've met Deidara, Pein, Tobi, Konan, Kisame, Hidan and you." Tenten told him.

"Then Kakazu is the only one left." Sasori said. As they walked down the hall they ran into Kakazu.

"Is this the girl, i've heard about from Zetsu?" Kakazu asked. Sasori nodded.

"This is Tenten." Sasori said.

"Where's Itachi?" Kakazu asked looking around.

"He's arguing with Deidara." Sasori said.

"Deidara was the one who started it, right?" Kakazu asked. Sasori nodded and sighed.

"I'll show you where your room is. Then maybe Konan can help you unpack." Sasori said.

"It's okay sasori i'll take her to her room you can go tell Itachi where she is." A voice said from behind them. They turned around and Konan was walking towards them. Sasori nodded and went back the way they came, with Kakazu following behind him. Konan lead Tenten down the hallway a little ways, then she said "This is your room. You can decorate how ever you want. The door with ravens on it is Itachi's room." Tenten nodded,

"Hey, Konan, do you want to help me?" Tenten asked as Konan was about to leave. Konan smiled and nodded. Both girls went into the bedroom and started unpacking. Before Tenten closed the door Kilala came trotting into the room. She jumped on the bed and fell sound asleep. After the girls finished decorating they sat around chatting for awhile before they went to bed. By the time the went to bed it was already 11:00 o'clock.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Kazekage**

Before Tenten went to bed, there was a knock on her door. Tenten opened the door and saw Itachi standing there.

"Sorry to bother you Tenten, but I went and talked to Pein and he said that you, Kisame, and me will be going after the Shukaku tommorow. I just wanted to let you know." Itachi said. Then he walked to his own room. Tenten closed her door and just stood there. Then Tenten thought to herself 'The Shukaku?! Gaara...' 'I need to warn him so he's not in danger!' 'I also need to let Lady Tsunade know too!' Tenten grabbed a pen and two piece of paper and started writing.

" Kilala... Come here, girl." Tenten said a few minutes later. Kilala trotted over to her and mewed in response.

"I need you to deliver this letter to Lord Gaara. And deliver this one to Lady Tsunade. Go to Lady Tsunade first. When you deliver this note to Lord Gaara stay there till everyone is all gathered in one place. Then, teleport them to the hidden leaf village. Got that." Tenten told Kilala. Kilala grew 5x her original size and nodded. Tenten gave the notes to Kilala and Kilala snuck off into the dark of night. Tenten sighed and went to bed hoping Kilala could get the notes on time.

**Hidden leaf village. Hokage's office.**

As Kilala made her way to the Hokage's office, she could hear Lady Tsunade shouting commands to Shizune. Kilala entered the Hokage's office and Lady Tsunade stopped yelling.

"Kilala!" Lady Tsunade said suprised. Kilala walked to her desk and put the note down.

"What's this?" Lady Tsunade asked and she unfolded the note.

The note said:

Lady Tsunade,

I am really sorry. I've made a big mistake and I need your help. The akasuki are going after Lord Gaara in the morning. I need you to let his village stay in the leaf village until i can persuade them to leave the sand. Give your answer to Kilala and quick. We don't have much time.

From Tenten Tategami.

Lady Tsunade closed her eyes and quickly opened them and told Kilala to bring the sand village people here. Kilala nodded and went as fast as she could fly to the sand village.

"Shizune!" Lady Tsunade shouted.

"Y-yes milady?" Shizune said.

"Tell me who is avalible?" Tsunade asked.

"There is Kushina, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, and Iruka." Shizune said.

"Send them all to the sand and tell them to wait there for Tenten and bring her back to the leaf." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and rushed out of the office.

**Sand village: Kazekage's office:**

It was dawn when Kilala gave Lord Gaara Tenten's note.

The note said:

Lord Gaara,

I am truly sorry, but the Akatsuki are coming after you and i'm going to be with them. Their coming for you in the morning. I will stall them as long as possible, but you need to gather all your people outside the sand village. There Kilala will Teleport you to the leaf village. I have already gotten Lady Tsunade's permission. We all want you to be safe.

From Tenten.

Gaara told Kankuro and Temari to gather the village people outside the village. They looked at each other then quickly got everyone outside the village. It took them 30 minutes to gather them outside the village. When they all gathered Kilala teleported them in a second. The sand village was safe.

The next morning Tenten got up early and got dressed. Then she made her way outside. She sat down on a rock and thought to herself 'I wonder if Kilala got the notes to the hokage and kazekage.' A few minutes later Itachi and Kisame walked out of the house and walked towards Tenten.

"How long have you been out here?" Itachi asked her.

"Only a few minutes." Tenten replied. Then, Itachi put a straw hat with white ribbon hanging down on her head.

"Your going to need this in the desert. Hey, i just realized, where's Kilala?" Itachi asked looking around. "Beats me. She goes where ever she want. I don't stop her. She gets as much free time as she wants." Tenten said looking away from Itachi. Then out of nowhere Kilala came trotting over to Tenten. "There you are Kilala." Tenten said as she jumped onto her lap and fell asleep.

"It seems you've been out all night." Tenten said as she got up with Kilala in her arms.

"Tenten, it's time to go. We have a long way to go." Itachi said as he started walking in the direction of the sand. Tenten sighed and went after them. It took them 3 days to get the sand.


	7. Chapter 6: In the end

**Chapter 6: In the end**

3 days later Itachi, Kisame, and Tenten made it to the sand village. Then Itachi stopped suddenly. Tenten and Kisame stopped too.

"What the matter, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"Do you hear anything?" Itachi asked him.

"Well, no. Why?" Kisame asked.

"Because we should hear people and there should be ninja's on guard. But there's no one in sight." Itachi told him. Tenten held her breath for a moment.

"Then let's go take a look." She said and rushed into the village. Kisame followed, as did Itachi. When they entered the village no one was there. They decided to split up and search the village. When Tenten got far enough away from the others she sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Kilala did the same. After awhile she got up and wandered around the village for no reason.

"Sensai!" A voice said from behind her. Tenten turned around and saw her friends and her squad running towards her.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, Kushina, Hinata! Why are you here?" Tenten asked suprised.

"We're here to bring you back to the leaf." A voice said from behind her again. She turned around again and she saw Neji standing in front of her.

"Neji!" Tenten said suprised. Tenten stood there for a moment. Then she thought to herself 'Back to the leaf? I do want to home. But what about...' Her thoughts were interupted.

"She's not going anywhere." Itachi said. Tenten looked at the ground and then she realized that she need to go home.

"Itachi... Their right i do need to go home. I have always been a leaf ninja and that's not ever going to change. I warned the Kazekage before we arrived and he and his village people are safe. I need to go home." Tenten said. Itachi stared at her for a moment then he nodded. The two akatsuki members left. As did the leaf ninja's.

When they got back to the leaf, Tenten sent the Kazekage back to his own village. Tenten was back to being a sensai, but she never stopped seeing Itachi. Everything was back to the way it should have been.

**That's the end of this story I have already started my next one. Please do tell your friends. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
